


Purple & Pastel Blue

by Lizaroona



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, One Shot, Siblings, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizaroona/pseuds/Lizaroona
Summary: Though Lena is happy to have discovered her newfound powers, it's still gonna take some getting used to. Thankfully, she's got Webby, Violet, and a new found family by her side, ready to help her out with anything.
Relationships: Gladstone Gander & Magica de Spell, Indy Sabrewing & Ty Sabrewing & Violet Sabrewing, Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Purple & Pastel Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VJR22_6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/gifts).



> Here's my Secret Santa gift for @/vi_sabrewing on twitter :) I hope you enjoy it and have a merry Christmas!!

Lena let out a surprised gasp when Webby wrapped her arms tightly around her and Violet. Once she recovered from the wind being knocked out of her lungs, she smiled at her first, and best friend, and hugged back gratefully.

"Do you guys wanna come over next weekend for another sleepover?" Webby said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"I don't see why not," Violet smiled politely. "We'll have to ask our dads, but it should be okay."

 _Our dads._ Lena had been living with the Sabrewings for several months now, but it still caught her off guard to refer to them as her dads. Even so, every time she thought about it or heard it, it brought a warm feeling to her chest.

She still vividly remembered four months ago when Ty and Indy Sabrewing sat her and Violet down at the kitchen table and asked her if she would like to be adopted. She had been living with them at that point for close to five months, and it caught her entirely off guard. When she looked into all of their eyes, including Violet, she could see how sincere they all were. She fought back tears as she told them it would mean the world to her; they all celebrated and had desert, and even though it was an amazing feeling, part of Lena felt overwhelmed. She wanted to get some time to herself and process the emotions swelling up inside of her.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna turn in early," she had said to them later that evening. Ty, Indy, and Violet were all gathered around the TV watching some kind of documentary. "I'm pretty tired."

Violet and Lena had made eye contact, and an understanding passed between them; she needed to be alone for a while. Violet nodded.

"That's okay! We'll see you in the morning," Indy called over to her, smiling.

"Get some rest, sweetie!" Ty added cheerfully.

Lena smiled graciously at them, and swung around, heading to her and Violet's room. Her heart pounded. _Sweetie._ That was the most endearing thing he had said to her thus far. Not that he hadn't said plenty of other things that made her feel warm, but something about _this_...

Finally, she had a moment alone. She clicked the door softly behind her and curled onto her side of the bed (she shared the room with Violet). She lay there staying at the wall for a moment, her mind blank, until she replayed the entire evening in her mind. Tears came back to her eyes, and as they spilled out, and she laughed through them.

She wasn't sad in the slightest. She was the happiest she had ever felt, because _finally,_ after years of abuse and fear caused by Magica, after never feeling like she was good enough, she was having the opposite proven to her. She _was_ enough; and she belonged here.

Lena snapped back into the present. They hugged Webby goodbye one more time, and started walking home.

After a minute or two in silence, Violet spoke up. "Do you know how to change out of that? Or are you stuck in it forever?"

Lena looked down at herself. _Right_. She had completely forgotten her clothes had changed too. Last night she was finally able to learn how to harness and control her own magic, which apparently resulted in her getting a makeover as well.

Last night had been scary; Phantom Blot tried to kill her and her aunt (not that she cared about her aunt), hurt her friends, and... Huey, Dewey, and Louie's uncle was there for some reason as well. What was his name? Gladstone? It's not like she would see him again any time soon anyway.

Regardless, as scared as she was, after the whole ordeal was over, she felt so... _empowered._ She was able to stand up to Magica, and have a fun morning with her friends. With every day that passed, Lena was feeling better and better about her life.

The only problem was... she didn't know how to undo the makeover.

"Yeah... uh... I'll figure it out," Lena shrugged. Violet looked at her, skeptical.

"Didn't you master your magic? Changing out of this outfit should be easy compared to defeating Phantom Blot."

"Ugh, I _know_ , but I'm tired okay?! It was a long night!" Lena exclaimed. "My magic's pretty drained right now. Besides, yeah, I did get a pretty good _handle_ on it, but it's not like I _mastered_ it. I only found out I had my own magic last night. Up till then, I've been borrowing Magica's." A mischievous smile spread across her face. "Plus, it'll be fun to see Dad and Pop's reactions."

Violet's eyes widened, until an uncharacteristic smirk spread across her face. It was always endearing to see Violet break out of her polite, reserved shell. "That is true."

Lena and Violet laughed for a moment or two, until Violet looked down again. "Where do you think Magica went?" she asked, twisting her hands together nervously.

Lena looked over. "Hm? Oh, I'm not sure. I wouldn't be surprised if she's still living in the swamp though; she's made a home for herself there, and it seems like her _vibe."_ She spat that last part out. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. She's probably pretty afraid of me now after last night." She let out a cocky laugh, and smiled over at Violet, expecting her to be reveling in their victory with her.

When she saw that the nervous expression on Violet's face hadn't gone away, her smile faded, and she cleared her throat. "Hey, uh, didn't you get that new gaming console yesterday? We haven't had a chance to play on it yet... that'll be fun to do when we get home."

Violet finally looked up at Lena. She still looked nervous, but she joined in on the conversation. "Oh, yeah. We can do that today."

Lena's smile returned. "Yeah? What game are you most excited about?"

They continued talking about the gaming console, what their dad's reactions might be to Lena's makeover, and other things waiting for them when they got home. Violet still seemed mildly distressed and distracted, but Lena continued talking with her, trying to take her mind off of the stressful evening they had.

It was late morning, so as they walked, plenty of people were outside and gave Lena weird stares. Lena didn't acknowledge any of them. She had never cared what people thought about her, unless it was someone she cared about in return.

Finally, they arrived at their apartment complex. It was only about a ten minute walk away from the manor. They walked up the steps to the top floor and quietly entered their apartment.

Ty and Indy were both in the kitchen, preparing what looked like breakfast, even though it was almost lunchtime. When Ty heard the door open, he smiled as he picked up a plate.

"You're in luck," he said, turning towards them. "Brunch is about to commen- _woah!"_ He jumped when he saw Lena. Indy was now staring wide-eyed at her as well. The couple glanced at each other then back at their adopted daughter.

Lena laughed. "Do you like it?" she said smugly.

Ty smiled, confused. "Of course we do," he laughed. "I'm just... um... where did it come from?"

"Yeah, so..." Lena rubbed her hands together, not quite sure how to explain. "Basically... since I was made of shadows and literal magic, turns out I can use that magic myself and not rely on Magica's anymore, so I finally figured that out, and," she gestured down at her robe again. " _This_ happened. Pretty sweet, right?"

Ty was still staring, a bewildered expression on his face. "That's all, huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple really." Lena tried to keep a straight face for a moment, but ended up smiling again. Ty smiled back at her.

Indy brought out a pan of food and placed it on the table. He looked over at her, smiling as well. "You have your own magic?" he said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Lena said, matching his energy. "Granted, I don't have a _perfect_ handle on it yet, but... it's so much easier to use than Magica's was." She looked down at herself again. Her magic fit; it felt _right._

"And Violet here helped me figure it out last night," Lena added, putting her arm around her adopted sister. Violet blushed and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you both," Indy gushed, running over and hugging both of his daughters individually.

"You must be hungry, though," Ty added. He gestured to the table next to him with dramatic flair. "Come, let's eat."

All four of them sat facing each other, and Lena explained what happened to her and Violet the previous night. Indy and Ty were always slightly distressed hearing these stories, but they heard so many of them at this point, they were mostly immune to the shock. It was the price they paid for moving to Duckburg and their daughters becoming friends with the McDuck family. They knew their daughters were strong and could take care of themselves; they trusted them.

Indy and Ty were full halfway through their second serving, but Lena and Violet ate and ate and ate. Violet was often hungrier than she looked, and could eat countless amounts of servings, despite her smaller stature and size. Indy and Ty started an absent minded conversation between the two of them as they watched their daughters devour the food they made. It was the small, domestic moments that somehow meant the most to them.

After they were finally done, Lena sat back and burped. "Violet, did you want to play that game now?" she asked, turning to her excitedly.

Violet nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

They got up and walked towards the room they shared. "Have fun!" Indy called after them.

When finally inside the room, Violet locked the door behind them. "Scratch the game," she said, much to Lena's surprise. "Let's work on getting you back into your normal clothes and harnessing your magic."

Lena groaned. "Vi, I just wanna relax. We don't have to do that right now."

"I would like to," Violet said hopefully. "The game isn't going anywhere. And I want to help you learn how to use your magic. It's beneficial for you controlling it, it's interesting for me to see how it works, and... it brings us closer together."

Lena softened for a moment, looking at her sister with love.

"Plus, you've been in that outfit for hours, and it's starting to smell."

Lena scrunched her face up again. "Ugh," she said, rolling her eyes, but chuckling a little bit to herself. " _Fine_. I ate a bunch anyway, so I have my strength back."

She concentrated, like she had earlier, closing her eyes and stretching her hands in front of her. She felt the energy start at her fingertips, running up her arms and throughout her entire body, and she felt her outfit change. After a moment, the tingling subsided and stopped. She opened her eyes and smirked at Violet, not even needing to check to know that her outfit was back to being her grey striped sweater. "See? Easy. I told you I could figure it out."

Violet didn't look satisfied. "Maybe we should try something harder, then. You said yourself you didn't have mastery over your magic."

Lena groaned. She was confused why Violet was suddenly so focused on her magic. "I haven't _mastered_ it, but I'm _fourteen_. I'm not gonna be able to master it for a while! And considering my age, I'm really good." She shrugged. "I was just tired and a little overwhelmed earlier. Once I ate, I felt so much better about it. I'll figure it out, Vi! Don't worry about it," she tried giving Violet a comforting smile, but her sister shook her head, reaching for a book.

She flipped open to a page with such confidence as if she knew the book like the back of her hand, and shoved it in Lena's face. "Here. Freezing time. Let's work on this?"

Lena scoffed. "What? No."

"Then how about this one?" She opened to another page.

Lena squinted at it with bewilderment. "Entering someone's mindscape? When am I going to need _either_ of those spells?"

"You never know," Violet said. Most people wouldn't notice, but Lena saw frustration creeping into Violet's features. "With more villains appearing seemingly out of random, and Magica being at full power again, you're going to have to protect yourself and others. You need to be ready for something like that."

"I _am_ ready!" Lena shot back. "Did you not see me fight off Phantom Blot a couple hours ago?"

"What if he comes back again? He's going to be stronger."

"And so will I!" Lena sighed. "I'm gonna get stronger naturally."

"And he's getting stronger _artificially_. You're going to need to match him in ability and power." She frantically picked up another book and started flipping through it.

"Vi, what's going on?" Lena said, her voice loud and exasperated. After a moment as Violet was still ripping through the pages of the book, she softened, and bent down, taking her adopted sister by the shoulders. She shook her out of her focus. "Come _on,_ Vi, talk to me. Please?"

Violet's calculated exterior finally fell. She sighed and put the book down, jumping up onto the bed. Lena sat next to her, cross legged.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Violet said. "You've dealt with enough magic to last a lifetime, in addition to everything we've dealt with today. We need to rest. It's just... I've been interested in magic my entire life, even when I didn't believe in it... when I found out it was real, it felt like a huge opportunity was being placed in front of me, but just out of reach. I can't perform magic - by myself, at least; I'm not naturally gifted at it, and I couldn't seem to find anybody who was."

"But Violet, you have me now," Lena told her softly. "And you have Webby, too, of course... we're all able to perform spells together, and I can tell you anything you need to know about magic."

"I know that," Violet nodded. She shifted uncomfortably; she wasn't used to sharing her feelings. "Frankly, it's part of the problem. Magic is what brought us together, and even though we've grown beyond that... at least, I _feel_ like we've grown beyond that...I don't want to lose that. We've done so much together because of it, and if you suddenly master it or refuse to work on it, then... what if you don't need us anymore? What if you don't need _me?"_

Lena didn't speak for a long time. After a couple seconds, Violet quietly added, "Not to mention I'm _terrified_ of all the villains who want to hurt us and our friends right now."

Lena could understand where she was coming from. She had similar feelings about Webby; desperately trying to cling to the sense of normalcy that they had shared and gotten used to (not that a friendship with Webby was normal, but it was definitely more so than life with Magica constantly screaming at her). She would be lying if she said she had expected her and Violet's bond to go beyond magic at first. However, over time living with the Sabrewings, her confidence grew that this wouldn't be the case.

She thought back to the day she was brought back to the physical world. Webby and Violet were unable to perform magic by themselves, but with each other and intense, complicated rituals, they were able to summon Lena back from the shadow realm. After that, Lena had no idea what to do.

They had a very fun sleepover, but the entire time, Lena couldn't escape the nagging in the back of her mind. _What now? Do I just go back to the amphitheater? Would it be okay to start living in the mansion? It wouldn't be the worst home, but I don't see Webby as a sister. I don't know what to do..._

She kept these thoughts to herself throughout the sleepover. It was fun and carefree having a sleepover with the two girls, until the dreaded time came when they had to leave.

Webby had hugged Lena tightly. "Please don't disappear again," she muttered from inside the hug.

Lena laughed, and hugged Webby back. "Don't worry, Webs. I'm not going anywhere."

They waved at Webby as they walked off, and once she saw the mansion door close, her heart started pounding. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where to go.

"Where do you live?" Violet asked politely. "Perhaps I can walk you home."

"Oh, uh... there's no need, really. I don't want to keep you from getting home."

Violet shook her head and smiled a little. "Don't worry. I don't have to be home until noon. And I want to see where you were staying before." Violet gave her a knowing look for a moment. "I obviously don't know everything that happened to you, and I know a lot of it was awful, but... I really hope you had somewhere decent to stay."

"I..." What was the point in lying? "I was camping out in the amphitheater," she confessed. "There's, like, a trapdoor under it. It was cold all the time. It was noisy if a group decided to camp out and have a party. Lots of shadows everywhere, natural _and_ magical." Lena shuddered. "But, you know, it was... home. I'll lead the way."

They walked for several minutes in silence down to the amphitheater. Lena stepped on the correct stone to swing the door down, obviously bored of doing this hundreds of times. She crawled down, and Violet followed hesitantly.

Lena noticed the girl shiver as she entered. It felt much colder than she remembered. The smell was musty, the small, unsanitary bed still unmade, some of her countless drawings falling off the walls. After all, the space hadn't been touched in months.

Lena forced a smile and looked back at Violet. "Home sweet home," she said. "Honestly, don't worry, it's not that bad, I'll manage. You can go home now if you want, or you can stay and hang out for a bit."

Violet was still taking in all the contents of the room. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. Over several moments, her face shifted back into the relaxed, serious expression she always wore, seemingly coming up with a conclusion.

"A fourteen year old living alone under an abandoned amphitheater? You can't live like this, Lena."

Lena waved her hand. "I managed before. Besides, I wasn't _alone,_ remember?" Lena laughed at her self-deprecating joke, but Violet shook her head.

"That's _awful_. You shouldn't have had to _manage_ before." Violet swallowed before spitting out her next sentence. "Would you like to come live with me?"

Lena did a double take at Violet and fell back onto her bed. "Live? With _you?_ I mean - no offense, of course. That would be... _amazing_ , but - I can't ask your family to do that."

Violet shrugged. "My parents have foster licenses. We could get you situated as soon as you came to our house."

"I... would they even _want_ me? Do they even know I exist? You can't just bring some random girl home and ask if she can live with them."

"Oh, don't worry. They're completely fine with it."

"I, I, I can't-" she was cut off as Violet put a reassuring hand on Lena's shoulders. She looked up and made eye contact with Violet.

"I need you to trust me," she said. "I promise they'll let you live with us." Violet stepped back after a moment. "That is, only if you want to. But I wouldn't recommend living here anymore."

Lena thought for a moment. She _really_ didn't want to live there anymore, but she also felt incredibly guilty, as if she was making Violet do this somehow. Despite this, she swallowed and agreed. "You promise?"

"I promise."

As Violet guaranteed, she brought them both home, introduced Lena, explained her circumstances (not all of the details at first, only that she had nobody else to take her in), and asked if she could stay with them for a while. They didn't skip a beat to agree. Lena was anxious the entire first day, convinced that this was all a hoax and it would be ripped away from her any moment.

She told them shyly that she had stuff under the amphitheater she would like to keep, so over the next couple days, they were able to transport everything into boxes and bring it to the Sabrewings home.

Lena was only expecting to stay there for a month at most, until she figured out what to do. However, that month ended up stretching into two, then three, then five months in, when Ty and Indy asked her if she wanted to be adopted.

Over those five months, Violet and Lena had grown incredibly close. They were able to open up to each other about everything. Violet held Lena's hand as she explained everything that had happened to her to the three other Sabrewings. Violet was able to talk about the books she was reading and the characters lives she was invested in. They truly became _sisters_.

Sure, it was founded off of magic, as Violet was currently claiming. Violet used magic to bring Lena back, and the first couple weeks of living there, it was all they really talked about with each other. It was the only common interest they seemingly shared at first and they studied it a lot with Webby, so of course it was their main source of conversation for a while. Of course, over time, they discovered more about each other and started drifting away from the subject of magic.

They never _stopped_ studying or learning about magic. But they started doing many, _many_ other things.

It seemed Violet had forgotten that.

"Violet..." Lena started. "I'm not gonna _abandon_ any of you! That's ridiculous! Even if I _wanted_ to, I'm adopted now, so I really can't - and _I don't want to._ "

Violet looked up at Lena, listening intently.

"Vi," Lena sighed. She looked up at the ceiling, not sure where to start. "We _have_ grown past that. Once I master my magic - which probably won't even happen for a couple more years - there's no way in a million years I would ever abandon you, or our dads, or our friends. I love you guys. It's true that magic is what brought us together, but we've done so much more since then. Haven't we?"

Violet smiled a little. "Yeah, we have."

"Besides, what about the game console and all the new games we got? What happened to that? Did you forget about that?"

Violet laughed a little, which she didn't do often. "Yeah, I did. I wasn't thinking too hard about it."

"Well, we should! We gotta relax a little bit!" Lena nudged her sister playfully. "How about we relax today, and we learn those spells you were talking about tomorrow?"

Violet shook her head. "No, only if you're okay with it-"

"I _am_ okay with it!" Lena insisted. "Look... I'll admit I'm scared to. But are you willing to trust me? Because... I trust you, and Webby, and myself, and I know that we're only gonna continue to get stronger, so I have hope. Not to mention, we have the entire McDuck family and their friends on our side." Lena laughed at the sheer enormity of the community she was a part of. "If Phantom Blot or anybody else comes at us again, I'll protect you. And we'll be okay. Okay?"

Violet looked refreshed and reassured. "You promise?"

"I promise." Lena hugged Violet, though it was a bit awkward. Despite having Webby as a friend, Lena and Violet weren't always comfortable with hugging.

Even so, Violet hugged Lena back. "I love you, Lena."

"I love you too, Vi."

After that, they played on the game console as they said they would. It helped Violet and Lena forget about their troubles, and have fun with each other. They played for hours, laughing and yelling, until it was time for dinner.

"How was the game?" Indy asked, raising an eyebrow as they all gathered around the table.

Lena and Violet smiled at each other. They held hands under the table. They were feeling _much_ better and had the confidence to conquer anything.

"It was great."


End file.
